RED Soldier
RED Soldier is a psychotic American patriot from Earth, 1968. They arrived in-game on September 17 and has probably as age: 43 origins: Team Fortress 2, canon App link HMD '''Contact: '''AIM: sgtcrockets Setting Earth, roughly 1950's-1960's with a cartoon-ish flair reminiscent of classic Looney Tunes where violence to comical degrees is not considered out of the norm. Major events in history are roughly the same as our own world, such as World War II and historical figures like Abraham Lincoln. In other cases, their world can be bizarrely different, such as Australia being the most advanced society in the world, the existence of the transformitive element Australium, and Abraham Lincoln having eluded death to become one of the first BLU mercenaries. The world of Team Fortress 2 is run by two feuding companies Reliable Excavation and Demolition (RED) and Builder's League United (BLU), which had been established for almost 100 years by 1968. These companies, owned by a pair of feuding twin brothers, control various governments across the world, though most of the fighting is confined within the United States. Mercenaries are hired by both companies to acquire territories and intelligence by force from the other, though because each side is equally matched, they are locked in a perpetual stalemate. There exists a third company, Mann Co. which provides both companies with their newly developed, sometimes outlandish weaponry. Personality His loud, violent, war-crazy nature makes the Soldier an epitome of mean n' nasty drill sergeant from hell, despite never having served officially in the U.S. military. Being rejected by all branches didn't deter his determination to serve his country with honor and valor. He lives, eats, and breathes all things war. A real hard-ass. The only way to earn his respect is to prove that you are worthy of having it. He will have none of this peace, love, and harmony hippie crap. There's only war, violence, and chaos...oh yeah, not to mention the good, old, goddamn American way. This can make Soldier near unbearable in non-combative situations, as he will always have something to say if you are doing it "wrong", not hesitating to express that he thinks you're an idiot and a maggot. God help you if he sees you cry, because he will not tolerate weakness, in others just as much as himself. Though he holds himself to this standard, he is not without his moments of weakness. He cowers in fear during the humilation round in-game. He has openly cried out in pain and begged for death* and the update demonstrated that Soldier is capable of being hurt emotionally by other people, such as when he felt he was betrayed by the Demoman. While Soldier seems to exhibit some xenophobia, criticizing all the opposing teams classes by their country of origin, it's mild at best as he also exhibits steady tolerance for people who are different because everyone is all equally pieces of shit. He's not likely to be kind to anything alien at first, but he has the capacity to not care too much about it as long as it's not determined to be a threat to himself or more importantly his country. He has no problems working with a Communist, a German, and a Frenchman. One of Soldier's lines even displays acknowledgment and a little sensitivity to differences in religion*. Soldier is genuinely appreciative and supportive of his team provided they're doing well. If his team does poorly, they will never hear the end of it as he dispenses some tough love. Soldier displays some selflessness in his willingness to jump on grenades and take bullets for his teammates. It's entirely possible that it is more out of selfish delusions of grandeur, or he's just so crazy that he has no sense of self-preservation. Likely to be a little of both. Soldier will charge into situations head first and use the broadside of his shovel as a tool of diplomacy. There is no asking questions. He's not the sharpest tack with his fearlessness partially fueled by his simple dimwitted-ness. Soldier also experiences berserker rage on the field, where the more he is injured, the fiercer and more deadly he becomes with weapons like the Equalizer. Soldier also has a taunt where he takes off one of his hand grenades to blow himself and hapless enemies up, showing that he has no fear of death, either due to the lack of consequence of death in TF2 or his own mental instability. Soldier is hopelessly devoted to his country above all else. Being an American is ingrained in his identity. Soldier is such a patriot that he will go out of his way to destroy and/or ridicule any and all perceived enemies, as proven by Soldier paying for his own ticket for his tours of duty in Poland to kill Nazis, even years after the war is over. It's presumed that he is also loyal to the RED company, provided they supply his paycheck, as in the WAR comic, Soldier initially refused to carry out an order made by his employer to kill his best friend. He stands by his values rigidly and passionately. Unless given reasons not to be, he will remain loyal, tried and true until the day he dies...permanently. Abilities & Weaknesses Soldier has mastered of the art of Rocketjumping, that is, shooting a rocket at one's feet to propel one's self upward to great heights at the cost of health points. Other in-game abilities include higher amounts of health points compared to other classes, and high attack damage, making him a formidable opponent on the battlefield. It's safe to say Soldier is gun-smart. The time in Poland gained him a vast knowledge of various World War 2 era weapons and the skill to use them efficiently and effectively. A soldier is their rifle on the field, so Soldier knows his weapons inside and out. The maps of Europe in his apartment also indicate that Soldier is capable of formulating battle plans, though whether they are any good is questionable. Soldier can seem to quote and take to heart the words of Sun Tzu's Art of War, but Soldier lacks a bit of common sense at times. Soldier is a versatile class on the field, adaptable to various tactical situations, able to be effective on the offensive and defense. That capacity to adapt can also apply to new technologies, as Soldier is the only class to have made posts to the official TF2 blog so that suggests that were he in our time, Soldier could operate and function on the internet (though he'd see no reason to if it doesn't have to do with anything about guns, haircuts, hill defense, yelling, ribs, and soup). He'd also be terrible at keeping his information secure as he can hardly remember a simple password like 11111. Soldier has a really distorted and confused sense of reality, which could either be from his stupidity and narrow mindset. His understanding of history is outrageous, confusing Sun Tzu's life achievements with those of Noah. It's possible he could be correct in the context of the TF2 world, but no canon has yet to suggest that he's right. Soldier can be impulsive in his reactions. He doesn't take time to think or rationalize he just goes with his gut, meaning he will do things that may be stupid and insensitive. Soldier is also the second slowest class in the game. He can overcome this with rocketjumping, but running around on his own he's slower than most. This could be because he's a smoker. Or possibly all that rocketjumping and landing from great heights damaging his legs. Either way, Soldier is not quick, nor graceful. Character Relationships Nothin' yet. See Also Soldier's Official Wiki Page